Vester
This is the transcript to Vester&Friends The Movie: Plush Forces - Part 1. Transcript Narrator: Vester Land, an amazing world of plush that has been evolving for over half a decade. From the depressing birth of Vester, the quirky, dusty, colored cat, getting abused on camera for very little views, moving into the era of the human species completely taking over the helpless characters, continuing forwards to the plush characters completely dominating over he humans, gathering a vast community, building piece by piece in the city of Vester Land, and building friendships and rivals. Narrator: Until now, one of the characters have pushed the limits past the max where life isn’t sustainable for the characters. Tearing down the plush community, obliterating everyone's personal materials, and turning the bright spirits of the characters into lifeless toys. And worst of all, the end to the Vester&Friends channel forever! Only a few heroes can save Vester Land. How powerful are the friendships between the characters? This channel isn't called Vester&Friends for nothing! Season 8 intro to the main plush series, buffers, then shows a black screen as a VHS tape with Deadpool Text: Vester&Friends The Movie: Plush Forces Mario: Alrighty, who's ready to play some Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''on ''Nintendo Switch? Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah I sure am! I'm ready to show how awesome I am and prove how much you all suck at fighting! Cause you're too slow! Blue Yoshi: Oh really? Then how did I beat you last time? Sonic: Because you hacked your controller, hacker! Blue Yoshi: No I didn't, you showoff! Sonic: Fine, you may have not hacked it, but you made an alliance with Vester! Vester: Me and Blue Yoshi would never alliance! I can take you all down with handicaps! Mario: Oh so the blind cat is now talking! You’re also vain! Can’t we just sit down, relax and enjoy a videogame for once! Sonic: Okay well let’s battle! It’s time to settle it in Smash! Blue Yoshi: You really had to bring that up again, didn’t you? Sonic: Yeah, sure had to. chuckles Sonic, Vester and BY play SSBU Vester: Something’s fishy about this, something’s fishy! Wait, why was it CPU? SSBU Announcer: Sonic wins! Sonic: Aw yeah, I got it! Yeah me Sonic wins! Aw yeah! I won! Aw yeah! See I told you I would win! Vester: Really? I'm pretty sure I saw you change the settings to give you a handicap. Blue Yoshi: Plus did you set us to CPU? Cause I felt like my controller was not working. Sonic: Really uncool! Ruining my fun! Mario: So, Blue Yoshi, where's Isabelle? Blue Yoshi: She's having another brunch party with her friends. Isabelle: So, Daisy, how’s it with Luigi? Daisy: Yeah, it’s been great. He’s been spending alot of time in the mansion with his brother. The only time he gets is on night or lunch. What about you Zelda? How’s it with Link? Zelda: He’s been either being romantic or being stupid. It never stays the same. Isabelle: When was Link ever romantic? Zelda: Well only with me obviously. How's it with Blue Yoshi? Isabelle: Great actually. He’s been working well with his job, and spending quite alot of time with me. I didn't even need to have full time! Zelda: Yeah cause he raised the rent price. Isabelle: Yeah, true. Daisy: Wait, if you're not working full time at the hospital, who’s working there now? Isabelle: Uhhhhhhh... King Dedede: I like lunchbox! Daisy: Seriously? You hired King Dedede?! Isabelle: No one else wanted the job. Zelda: What if one of us majorly got hurt and you weren’t there? Isabelle: Don't worry! I gave King Dedede a 10 hour lesson on what to do. KK Slider: This doctor is crazy! King Dedede: I like lunchbox! Zelda: As you were saying? Isabelle: Okay. Maybe I should hire someone else. Daisy: I can fill in the place if you want. Isabelle: You're a princess. Are you sure you want to do it? It gets pretty gory at times. Daisy: Don't worry! I can handle it! Purple Yoshi: Hey girls! Sorry I was late! I was just dropping Yellow Yoshi Jr to school. Isabelle: Wait! You invited Purple Yoshi?! Zelda: Whoops. I didn't knew you two were rivals. Purple Yoshi: I had no idea you were coming too, Isabella! Isabelle: It's Isabelle! And you better not cause trouble if you're hear! Purple Yoshi: I'm not causing trouble. I'm just here to have a nice brunch and catch up with some old friends! Isabelle: Oh really? You said the exact thing last time! And you looked at private photos of Blue Yoshi! Purple Yoshi: That never happened. Isabelle: Oh really? Purple Yoshi: Yes really! Isabelle: You're a liar! Purple Yoshi: You're a liar and you're a b***h! Isabelle: Grrr! That's it! I'm going home! Purple Yoshi: Looks like I made the puppy dog mad! Zelda: I should have not invited you, Purple Yoshi. Purple Yoshi: Well doesn't matter! Not everyone is here! Zelda: Yeah, true. Daisy: Yeah! Where are Peach and Rosalina? Zelda: How did you not know? Did you check Instagram this week? Daisy: Uh, no. Zelda: Look, here's their latest post. looks up Zelda's phone on Instagram Rosalina and Peach on beach Daisy: Oh hell no! How dare they go on a holiday without me! Purple Yoshi: Well Rosalina did tell me you were kinda annoying! Daisy: Can we please talk about anything before I end up like Isabelle? Zelda: Okay sure. There was actually I wanted to say earlier. Zelda: When I walked past the dark land of Vester Land this morning, I noticed Deadpool acting really strange. Daisy: What are you talking about? He always act really strange! Purple Yoshi: I even saw the guy backflipping over night! Zelda: Okay, yeah. He always acts strange, but when I picked up the mail, he was talking under his breath. Daisy: What did he say? Zelda: Something about making Vester Land a death zone. Deadpool: Heh check it, it's time to steal from the bank again! takes the money Deadpool: Mine now! Tom Nook: Someone has taken the money again! Commence full lockdown! Deadpool: Oh no I gotta get outta here! Bro then comes with a gun Deadpool: You're not stopping me! Bro shoots Deadpool, Deadpool backflips over the bullets, and avoids the lasers Tom Nook: He got away again! Hammer Bro, you're fired! Hammer Bro: Oh man! Deadpool: That was easy! Those people don't even know how to have proper security! If I could replay this escape, I could even do this with my eyes closed! But good thing I've got the money for the rent pay! That's all I need! But it really stinks like a*s that I had to pay to live in stupidity! I can't go back to the U.S. cause they've got weapons that can actually stop my mutant powers, which could lead my death, thanks to my cancer. So i'm stuck here with morons that could make me feel like i'm losing brain cells. And almost every day in life, they always make videos for YouTube, the place where they keep telling me to upload my 'Where to Find Francis?' videos! But i'll stick to VHS tapes, thank you very much! I might as well go check youtube to see what the fans think of me. Deadpool: Alright. Time to check the comments! checks the comments clicks the link that Link posted Link: Hey guys! This is just another opinion-based video that I'm sharing to friends only! FirstlyI think Ash Ketchum is a terrible Pokémon trainer! He doesn't even know how to train his Pokémon properly! Since he only wins from pure luck or stupidity! Deadpool: Well that guy has nothing to do with me! Link: The Vester Land public toilets had been clogged because Wario keeps hogging the toilets and he never cleans after himself! PU! Category:Vester&Friends The Movie: Plush Forces Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts